Blue green aquamarine
by romaniac666
Summary: What happens when a summer comes on in which saionji volunteers bc his mom made him? He might find something he wasn't so keen on.
1. Chapter 1

Blue green aquamarine

It was a warm summer day in mid March. Saionji had spent his summer vacation with his dad and mom and he was prepared for relaxation after a trying school year, especially after all the duels and stuff. His mom said, "Saionji, you need to get out and do something, son. Like volunteer and help the communalty." He complained, "Ma, I really don't want to because ive worked so hard this school year and want a break." She whined. He said ok.

He made his way to the shelter for batted women and children and spoke to the woman there about helping. She gave him information like when he needed to be there and what he would be doing. That day she had him make all the beds and then help with him. He was told where to go and so he went. It was a small building for how many it sheltered. It had 15 rooms and that was it. There were 4 cots per room and he begin to make the cots. After he finished the first two rooms, he was already beginning to sweat from how hot it was in March whether and took off his coat. He was very strong and had many muscles even though he was young and he was tall. He went outside to get some fresh air in the back of the house to find a pool where someone was holding swimming lessons for the kids. It was a very handsome boy with blue hair (natural) and he was small and handsome. Saionji gawked at him for a few minutes before the boy tilted his head. "Hey. You must be Saionji. My name is Miki. Do you want to come in hear? The waters fine." Saionji regained his composhure and shook his head calmly. "No thanks." He walked back in, still shocked by the other boy. He must have been a volunteer as well. He was very handsome. Saionji went back to work. When he had finished all the bedrooms, he went downstairs to help prepare lunch. He was pleasantly surprised to see the handsome naturally blue-haired boy making PB &J sandwiches for the kids. Before he could ask to help, he noticed the boy wasn't wear a t-shirt and just had soggy swimming trunks. His heart about stopped. The boy turned in que, and said "Hey, you came to help? Can you rub this on?" He handed him a jar of peanut butter and he began to hand him bread with jelly on them. Saionji felt a strange sensation in his heart, but began to do as instructed, not knowing what to make of this boy. "So when are your hours?" Saionji finally said. After a moment the boy turned and watched him for a moment before laughing, "oh wow, you think I work here? No, I live here." He was shocked. _This smart, handsome, young boy lives in this god awful place? That's terrible. He must be the product of some crackwhore mother or alcoholic father._ He wiped away a tear beginning to form. He lowered his eyes, "Sorry I didn't-" but Miki interrupted, "It's ok Saionji, I'm happy with who I am. Im also gay. Im happy with that as well." _ OMG, Saionji thought. THIS KID IS A FAG, WTF? But he's so handsome, he could have any girl he wantd, and should have. He swallowed nd ignored the strange sensation again. _ Miki smiled, "you're missing the edges. You should slither it on better than that. Here let me show you." He took saionji's hand and began to gently guide the peanut in a thick glob onto the butter knife and stroke it on in slow, persistent strokes on the bread. Saionji felt the rhythm in his pants and withdrew. "I… I have to go." And he leapt out of the kitchen and went back home. He couldn't help but think constantly about the boy, the kitchen, the swimming trunks, and oh god the peanut butter.


	2. Chapter 2

The dreams he had were crazy and he woke up with blighted sheets and frowned. _Man this is getting weird.___He stepped over to the radio and put it on while he did his morning jumping jacks. The music seemed to mimick his thoughts.

_And if I could move I'm sure it would only be to crawl back to you_

_I must have dragged my guts a block... they were gone by the time we {talked}..._

_Whoa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself_

He closed his eyes and shook his head. This might be more difficult to get past then he thought. He switched the music off and took a shower, trimming his manhair and washing his skin so it shined. He got dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a white polo shirt with brown birkenstoks and a gold necklace that had a "NIN" symbol on it. He went back to the orphanage ready to face the day. Only, when he arrived, he didn't see Miki. Not after cleaning the rooms, not at the pool, nor in the kitchen. He felt let down. Just as he was getting ready to head, he felt a hand on his back, appreciating his big muscles. He turned and saw him! Miki gave a grin, "looking for me?" He shook his head no, dumbstruck and still thinking about the song. Miki was dressed in a t-shirt that was tied beneath in a bun at his belly button and a pair of short-cut jean shorts. They gripped his hips in that delicate way. Saionji swallowed. "What's up?" Miki swayed past him, "Do you want to come with me? I'm about to go out to get a coffee." Saionji shrugged, he had finished his dooties anyway. He stepped outside with him and they began walking to Starbucks. Or so he thought… Just as he was going to make the proper right, he felt Miki wrench his arm and pull him down an allyway and pushed him against the wall. He felt the hard assfault against his back as he watched the younger boy drop down without hesitation to his knees. He expertly removed the belt loop from the belt and gave it a suggestive pull. Saionji stared with wide eyes _ the fuck_. But… who would say no?

It didn't take long because Miki knew his business well. He finished him off in a matter of seconds wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. He stood up and smiled again. "That'll cost you 1 Strawberries and Crème Frappuccino." And he stepped back out of the allyway expecting Saionji to follow. Wait… _He thinks he just bought himself a drink? Is that what he does to get his Starbucks? That's terrible..! He has to do this to all manner of people just to get a refreshing beverage. _ He wiped away another oncoming tear. They got their frappaccinos in silence and then headed back. God, Miki sucked down all his in a venti in two minutes flat. That boy has a mouth like a Bissell. Miki went back inside and Saionji frowned. What would he do about his feelings?


	3. Chapter 3

Saionji was nervous as the weekend past. He didn't work on the weekends, and found himself anxious for Monday to roll around. Maybe they'd get some coffee?

He sontered up to the door bright and early Monday morning. He had dressed in blue jeans and a red polo shirt. He looked good. The door was opened by the house mother and she ushered him in and instructed him for what he'd be doing that day. After he finished his chores way later, he'd head downstairs. He hadn't seen Miki at all that day. He got up the courage to inquire to the house mother, "Excuse me ma'am, where's Miki?" She said he went out.

After dinner was prepared, he helped make sure everyone was fed—it looked like friggin slop. He shuddered to think of the kinds of people that would consider this cuisine. His heart wrenched. I bet it was Miki's favorite dish. Just then a flash of blue came in and began talking to the house mother. He turned to see Miki. His heart leaped into his throat. Miki paused when he saw Saionji and gave a smile and wave. Miki was wearing cute short-shorts with a brown, slender belt and a t-shirt that barely covered the bottom bits of his stomach. He looked happy and went upstairs. He felt his feet move. He hadn't even had dinner? How can he just starve himself like this?

Miki turned as he was entering his room and paused altogether when he saw Saionji there. "Hey there, muffin buns." He turned back and emptied his pockets into the bedside drawer. Saionji swallowed. "Hey Miki. You haven't had dinner y-…." It hit him like a ton of bricks and he felt his hands clench into fists. Miki responded off his shoulder as he organized the drawer, "had dinner with a friend." POW.

Saionji had him by his collar, shoved against the wall with glaring eyes and a set jaw. "YOU GAVE SOME OTHER SHMUCK A BJ? WAS IT GOOD? DID HE LIKE IT? WAS IT SOMETHING ELSE THIS TIME? YOU PIECE OF S*(%T I HOPE YOU GET AIDS, KTHX BYE." He shoved him back and stormed out in rightchous indignation. He made it two blocks before Miki caught up and grabbed his hand to pull him around. When he did he saw Miki with big sopping tears and a puppy dog face. "Don't go. I'm sorry. I was so hungry." He froze as he watched the boy cry in front of him. He looked so young.

He arrived home, having placated the boy by telling him he had to go, but now he had to think about what had happened. He was hurt, yes, but he felt for him also. That night he thought of the crying boy, the slop for food…. Oh and the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. And he reached his hand in his yoohoo and did the job.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't talk with him that week. Things were too difficult for him to consider talking with Miki at this point. Two weeks passed with just sorrowed looks from Miki and himself ignoring him. He had to admit it to himself. He was jealouse. Not just jealouse but that he might also have feelings for the smaller boy. He sighed. He went to work at the batted women and childrens center and began his dooties. About an hour passed before he found himself in Mikis room.

Mikis room wasn't' very big, but it had only two cots instead of one and more room available. He approached the beside table and began organizing everything on the ground so he could wipe the table top. He noticed books like the karma sutra and various lubricants and socks. It made him blush. He cleaned the top off and paused when he realized that Miki wasn't in the room. No one was. Just him. He put the things back and opened up the drawer to the beside table. He found books and a sell phone charger and various papers and a bottle of pills, named "Viracept". He tilted his head to the side and then he heard some one coming so he put it back quickly and stood. Miki was at the entrance just as he was standing up. They looked each other in the eyes for a few moments. Miki started to say something with the sway of his hips and Saionji just rushed past him before they could talk. Phew.

When the day finally ended, he was tired and began to walk home. He managed to get out without Miki seeing him. Upon arriving home, he went up to his room and told his mom to shove off because he was tired and hed have dinner later. He went in to his room and sat down at his desk and opened his laptop up and went to goggle and searched for "Viracept". This is what he saw:

Nelfinavir is used in combination with other medications to treat human immunodeficiency virus infection (HIV) in patients with or without acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). Nelfinavir is one of a class of medications called protease inhibitors. It works by slowing the spread of HIV infection in the body ...

…

OMFG MIKI HAS AIDS EWWW DID HE GIVE ME AIDS OMG IM GOING TO DIE


End file.
